Unexpected
by Elliona1
Summary: So what happens when Alfred cannot dance correctly who will come and help him? *oneshot*


The music played in the background playfully insulting my existence. Anybody who was anybody knew I was the worst dancer in the whole ball room. Surely god just loves seeing my torture or he would have ended it like two hours ago.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I watched all the other couples dance to the beautiful music.

"Sir ,if you are truly bored would you acquaint me in this dance", said a blonde in a red dress.

"Unless you want to walk out of here severely wounded I wouldn't if I were you," Alfred was trying to be the 'hero' and save this girl.

"I think I'll take my chances Sir"

"No formalities please call me Alfred."

"Well then Alfred will you dance with me?"

The girl curtseyed and held her hand out. After that I couldn't say 'no' to those beautiful green eyes of hers which stared at me so intently. So I bowed and took her soft hands only knowing the outcome would be her limping away. To my surprise she wasn't one to run from my terrible dancing skills because she could move before I inflicted pain upon her.

"Si..Alfred your not concentrating, please look at me when dancing, and remember we're here to have fun, so let the music guide you."

Those few words of advice had astonished me but yet pulled me to reality making me move my feet in a more rhythmic way soon realizing I was actually waltzing. This girl was my angel in a red dress but the only thing she was missing where her wings and a halo.

"Might I say you catch on quickly Alfred."

"Thank you, ahh… could you possibly give me your name? So I don't have to call you some ridiculous nickname."

*ackward silence*

"I am sorry, I cannot answer that question," she turned around and ran for the hall.

Alfred just couldn't let this even more mysterious lady go so he ran after her. So he ran with all he had to catch her. The grand hallway was where he had finally caught her by her wrist pulling her back to face him.

"Tell me your name…now!" Alfred ordered.

"I…I cannot Si..Alfred" the lady stuttered.

"You will tell me who you are or should you be escorted out of here never to be seen by society."

"M….my name is Eli...E...Elizabeth."

(thoughtful silence)

"You now you have the same name as my cat."

"What's even weirder is you have the exact eyes as her also. Isn't that just funny," he chuckled.

"You git that's because*sniffle* it is me!"

"That's impossible she died three years ago."

"When you where I believe ten years in human age. You and your brother had went to the stream behind your house. Both of you started playing in the stream when you both stumbled upon an injured kitten. She had been attacked earlier so you decided to take care of her. You had hidden her knowing your parents wouldn't allow such a 'disgusting' creature into the house. So you made your brother promise to help you keep her hidden and fed. About a month later your parent found that cat but to your surprise let you keep her because you had taken up such a responsibility."

Elizabeth ended her short story proving her point that she was the same Elizabeth. Only knowing she had succeeded in persuading her once guardian by the look on his face and seeing the pure shock.

"Since your that Elizabeth then why are you a human and why are you even here?"

"I am human because I was given a second chance to meet someone and tell them something. I am here before you to tell you Thank you, and that since the first day I meet you I have loved you with my whole heart. Those loving hands that wrapped my body when I was injured until the day I died made me feel love for a world which had hurt me." Elizabeth looked down with a tint of red moving onto her face.

Alfred was speechless for a moment for he couldn't find the right words to say to his former cat now human whom now stood in front of him.

"Elizabeth I don't know what to say but I cannot return your feelings," he said bluntly.

"It's alright my love, my feelings have been said with truth and nothing but the truth. My time here has ended anyways. I was given only tonight to tell you before I return. So goodbye and hopefully we can meet in another life in which we are the same." With those last words spoken she faded away, leaving only the ribbon which had tied her hair back tonight and which had once been around her neck when she was a cat.

**Notes:**

**Things to be cleared up Alfred is at the moment 20, cat/Elizabeth died when he was 17. Elizabeth looks about 23. Does anyone want to guess the time or era this is taking place in because I have know idea myself…just me messing with time and all that other stuff.**


End file.
